ESCRITORIO(ErwinXReader)
by Atzuko-san
Summary: El mundo...¡una jaula de locos! En el mundo andan sueltos muchos locos! ya no duermen por costumbre inmersos en sus maldades. Sin valores ni respeto sólo odio y falsedad y las almas nobles vagan perdidas entre sus sueños nunca saben si mañana alguien las apuñalará. Es el odio que domina este mundo de delirios gente perdida y abrumada vaga en él.


_DEDICADO A:__**Kurenai Lukia**_

_De:__**La acosadora que ya no es pedófila y la que tienes hecha una lunática por tu fic. Atzuko-san**_

_Sé que te prometí esto desde hace ya muchhoooo tiempo._

_Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí te traigo:__**LEMON (ERWINxLECTOR)**_

_Perdóname por tardar demasiado._

_Tómalo como un regalo de fin de año y como felicitación por el éxito de RofM :)_

_Espero que sea de tu agrado y el de las lectoras XD_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**ONE-SHOT**

**SNK no me pertenece, solo lo tomo prestado.**

**Historia:**

Atzuko-san

_**Lemon**_

**(+18…ah, aunque lo ponga, menores de edad no hacen caso a las advertencias de este tipo cierto? -.-u)**

**PERSONAJE**x**LECTORA**

**Nombre de la lectora: ("….")**

**.**

**.**

"**Tiempo atrás**

**Te vi como una simple cadete llena de esperanzas y sueños**

**De la hermosa juventud que afloraba en tu rostro**

…**..**

**Asi, sin casi esforzarme, entre en tu corazón,**

**arrancándolo de tu pecho**

**y reclamándolo como mio**

**Te hice mil y un promesas…**

**Me dejaste hacer y deshacer tu cuerpo a mi antojo**

**Me juraste amor eterno…**

**Yo te asegure que te amaría más allá de la eternidad**

**Me besaste los labios resignada a mantener nuestros sentimientos como un secreto…**

**Te asegure que en poco tiempo te tendría frente a un altar…**

**Cumpliste cada uno de mis caprichos buscando realizar el sueño que ambos compartimos**

**Yo te enseñe a complacer mis tentaciones…de mil formas**

**Lloraste al verme con otra persona a mi lado del lecho que compartimos más de una vez**

**Yo te jure que no sucedería otra vez…**

**Tú me creíste, me perdonaste**

**Pero en poco tiempo volví a caer en las tentaciones de la carne.**

**Esta vez en tentaciones más oscuras e imperdonables**

**Y te marchaste de mi lado**

**Me odiaste**

**Yo no te detuve cuando tomaste tus maletas**

**Me miraste con ira**

**Yo no abrí la boca para suplicar tu perdón**

**Me entregaste tu capa que demostraba tu compromiso con la humanidad**

**Yo no la tome**

**Y la dejaste caer, tomaste tu caballo y rompiste todo vínculo**

**Con el futuro de la humanidad, con tus amigos y subordinados caídos, con tu sueño…con nuestro amor.**

**Con aquellos encuentros en mi oficina donde nos olvidábamos del exterior para besarnos con locura y anhelo…**

**Ahora después de tantos años, que sabes la situación por la que la humanidad atraviesa**

**Respondes mi único llamado haciendo acto de presencia**

**Portando el uniforme con orgullo nuevamente**

**Con un puño en tu pecho**

**Con el alma inquieta como y salvaje como un fénix**

…**Pero no estás aquí para servir a la humanidad…**

**No**

**Estas aquí porque te eh arrebatado algo muy valioso para ti**

**Te eh chantajeado para que estés en mi oficina nuevamente**

**Con el odio en tu mirada y la sed de sangre presente en tus pensamientos.**

**Mientras yo sonrió triunfante. Mientras ansió tenerte contra mí**

**Mi escritorio.**

**.**

**.**

…**One-Shot…**

**ERWINxLECTORA**

**LEMON**

"_**ESCRITORIO"**_

**.**

**.**

-_Donde esta?_\- tus palabras abandonan tus labios, dejándote un amargo sabor de boca, al ver a la persona a quien le hablabas.

-_Buenas tardes Capitana ("…."), es un honor tenerla de vuelta en las tropas- sonrió tomando papeles de la reunión de esa mañana. Se via tan calmado, tan indiferente a la ira que se adueñaba de ti._

-_No digas tonterías Erwin, Donde esta?!_\- caminaste hacia el con paso firme, sin miedo ni dudas. Tus ojos son tan hermosos con el odio impregnado en ellos, tus puños tan apretados que se ponen blancos y tu mandíbula apretada en exceso. Cuanto deseabas golpearlo, romperle su cara y sacarle las respuestas con toda la fuerza bruta que poseías.

-_No sé de qué me hablas?_-Nuevamente, fingió demencia, el deseo de provocarte era muy obvio.

-_NO JUEGES CONMIGO! SABES BIEN DE QUIEN HABLO! SI ALGO MALO LE AH OCURRIDO TE JURO QUE..!-de repente tu voz se vio interrumpida por una risa burlona que acababa con tu paciencia lentamente._

-_Qué?_\- cuestiono a propósito para que la llama en tu pecho se avivara un poco más.- _Vas a matarme?_

-_Eso sería muy fácil…_-respondiste con seguridad- _Solo te lo preguntare una vez más Erwin Smith: En dónde está ella?_

-_Crees que esa es la forma correcta de hablarle a tu Comandante?_

-_No eres mi comandante Erwin, ya no sigo tus ordenes!_

-_En serio?_

-_Dime dónde está? Ahora…_

_-…Uh...tal vez responda a eso si aún siguieras mis órdenes cariño_\- el vio como tu ceño se tuerce aún más por sus palabras llenas de burla mientras que mueve el asiento ligeramente hacia atrás, con sus piernas abiertas y una pequeña sonrisa en la boca.

Sabes bien lo que desea, lo conoces bastante bien, por esa razón no te atreves a acercarte un paso más al escritorio, pero no importa tu resistencia, el amor que sientes por aquella criatura te hará caer a los pies del peor hombre dentro de los muros.

-_Bastardo…solo por eso es toda esta mierda?-_ la sonrisa se hizo más larga un momento en sus maduras facciones, pero se desvaneció cuando comenzaste a reír ligeramente, tocándote la cabeza, revolviendo tus cabellos- _Eres en verdad un enfermo_\- dices mientras te acercabas al escritorio de roble.

Colocaste tus palmas sobre los papeles que tenía regados por todo en mueble y acercaste tu rostro al suyo con solo unos centímetros de distancia.

-_Pero solo dime una cosita: que paso con aquel enano? Acaso pelearon y no quiere chupártela más Erwin?_\- las palabras se clavaron como flechas en su mente y en su pecho, sin darse cuenta frunció el ceño-_Oh…no espera, creo haber escuchado que…_**_se murió_**_?…no es verdad, ese enano que le gustaba que le dieras por el culo_**_fue asesinado por un titán?_**\- Apretó el puño del único brazo que poseía hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a ponerse blancos.

Sonreíste en tus adentros, encontrándote con _aquella_ mirada, deseaba golpearte, deseaba romperte la cara por tus insolentes palabras.

-_Y eso no es lo mejor por lo que me contaron_\- te acercaste a su oído y susurraste las palabras que le hicieron hervir la sangre:

-_El murió protegiendo a un jovencito de 15 años? Murió por qué lo amaba de verdad…a el…y no a ti….?_

_"Murió por el por qué lo Amaba"_

-Sí, estas en lo cierto, Levi amaba a Eren y dio su vida para defenderlo hasta el final-te respondió mentalmente recordando el día en que Levi se marchó para nunca regresar, según los informes.

El Sargento del escuadrón de operaciones especiales murió en acción llamando la atención de 25 titanes para alejarlos de la pequeña caverna donde Eren Yeager se regeneraba lentamente por el exceso de transformaciones en titán.

_"El Lance Corporal…yo…no pude hacer nada, solo recuerdo que me beso y…y como me decía que me amaba, que no me rindiera…que liberara a la humanidad de los titanes…no pude detenerlo…tampoco pude decirle lo que sentía…Lo…lo siento tanto…de verdad…perdónenme"_

Esas fueron las palabras que Mikasa Akerman y Hange Zoe escribieron como lo primero que contesto Eren al despertar. Del Más Fuerte de la Humanidad no quedo más una cuchilla partida a la mitad y su capa con las alas de la libertad manchadas de sangre con 14 titanes evaporándose a su alrededor.

Te alejas para mirarle con dureza y repetiste la misma pregunta que hiciste al llegar. Pero el no era tan fácil de quebrar.

-_No te diré nada, hasta que cumplas mis órdenes, eso lo sabes perfectamente, sin importar lo que me digas_\- Se puso de pie y camino hacia ti esperando que retrocedieras, sin embargo no te mueves ni un milímetro de tu sitio- _Has cambiado ("…"), se supone que deberías estar sonrojada, con la espalda en la puerta_-menciono colocando su mano en tu cintura.

Tu solo me miraste indiferente. Si, esos años te habían cambiado, el hecho de que el había traicionado tu confianza y tu amor endureció tu corazón. Años viviendo sola en las montañas, sin trabajo, sin familia, en una vieja choza de leñador que se caía a pedazos.

Siendo señalada una traidora por abandonar tu puesto en la milicia. Personas que hablaban a tus espaldas por los encuentros que tuviste conmigo sin estar casados…

-_Ya no eres la misma mujercita de 18 años a la que hice mía por primera vez, ya eres una mujer hecha y derecha no es así?…no…eres más que eso_\- se agacho y susurro en tu oído- _eres una madre, más fiera y cariñosa que una leona._

Tu solo apretaste los dientes_-…Donde esta?_-repetiste la pregunta una vez más.

-_No está en esta base…no está en la casa de la colina…no está con Hange…_-El se dio cuenta que entre más negaba posibles lugares que ya habías considerado el sudor comenzaba a aparecer en tu frente.

-_Donde está mi Hija?_-tus ojos buscaron a los suyos, los tenías encendidos en ira y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en si rostro de hombre.

-_Sabes cómo conseguir tu respuesta no es así?_\- Te mordiste tu labio inferior y cerraste los ojos en señal de aceptación mientras su único brazo rodeaba tu cintura y se dedicaba a aspirar tu aroma. Tus puños estaban apretados exageradamente.

Estaba en lo correcto….eres capaz de hacer lo que sea necesario porque ella este segura.

.

.

Armin miro la pequeña figura de 8 años pasearse por el jardin, como se agachaba para ver una flor con atención o como miraba el cielo del crepúsculo con fascinación.

-_Quién es?-_ la monótona voz de su amiga de la infancia llamo su atención. La Ackerman traía puesto un hermoso vestido lavanda que resaltaba sus curvas y zapatos de tacón que la hacían mas alta.

-_Ah Mikasa…buenas noches, ah si, ella es Selene_\- respondió el muchacho rubio a su amiga asiática.

-_Que hace aquí?-nuevamente seria, la sargento exigió una respuesta._

-_Me pidieron que cuidara de ella, al parecer es la sobrina de Hange-san, me dijeron que su madre estaba delicada de salud y no podía cuidarla. Hange-san dijo que vendría por ella en la noche._

La Ackerman miro a su amigo y luego miro con atención a la niña, traía el cabello atado en una trenza francesa y lucía un lindo vestido color verde bosque, mallas blancas, zapatitos de charol negro. Traía consigo una muñeca de porcelana, vestida de blanco y negro. Sin embargo no se parecía en nada a Hange Zoe o a los familiares que había conocido de ella.

La niña al darse cuenta de que era observada camino hacia Armin con paso lento, sin inmutarse por la mirada filosa de Mikasa.

-_Que sucede Selene?-Fue la amigable pregunta del rubio a la niña. En su infantil rostro, resaltaban dos ojos azul oscuro, como dos lagos en una noche de luna llena._

_-Donde esta mamá?-_pregunto la niña sin mirar al rubio directamente, poniendo más atención a su muñeca, que parecía mirar a Mikasa con su par de ojos azul cielo de vidrio.

-_Ella aún está en el medico, no te preocupes, vendrá por ti en la noche_\- respondió con una linda sonrisa para darle confianza a la niña, que no levanto el rostro y se dio media vuelta. Un par de pasos y miro el cielo que cambiaba de color con mucha atención.

-_Que tanto le ve al cielo?-pregunto la Ackerman al ver como la niña suspiraba cuando el sol se desvaneció detrás del muro. Y una brillante luna ilumino las tierras de los hombres._

_En ese momento, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pequeña, que empezó a reir dando vueltas con su compañera de porcelana._

-_Bueno, creo que es porque "Selene" era el nombre de la diosa de la Luna de Grecia si no mal recuerdo, ella se la pasa viendo el cielo asi porque espera que la luna salga supongo…-Contesto Armin, al ver la desconcertada cara de Mikasa._

Los ojos de la niña no se despegaban del firmamento, mientas esperaba que su madre no tardara tanto en llegar por ella.

-_Mami…_

.

.

.

Odio…Asco…Desprecio…

Esas eran las únicas emociones que podías sentir en aquellos momentos en los que estabas de rodillas frente el asiento de ese bastardo…

Escuchabas como los suspiros escapaban de su boca con lentitud cuando los movimientos de tu lengua y tus manos eran rápidos o pausados. Cuando metías su palpitante miembro a tu boca sintiendo el sabor del pre-semen por completo, te causaba nauseas, podías vomitar en cualquier momento.

No era como si no hubieras hecho algo así en el pasado pero…ahora lo hacías por una razón distinta: _Tu pequeña Selene_…

-_Más rápido_-exigió el Comandante poniendo su mano en tu cabeza y no tenías más opción que obedecer sus órdenes si querías que tu pequeña estuviera en tus brazos nuevamente.

Y si alguien te preguntase porque le tenías tanto miedo a lo que él podía llegar a hacer? Muy Simple!

Durante años pasaste la mayor parte de tus días escuchando los planes de las expediciones que implicaban una gran cantidad de sacrificios. Decenas de hombres que dieron sus vidas _"por la humanidad"_, para cumplir el _"sueño de la libertad…"_

Libertad y una mierda! Todo eran mentiras, aun si la gente salía de esos muros, nunca escaparan de la humanidad. Nunca sabrán que es hacer lo que quieran sin miedo a ser juzgados. La libertad no existía.

Apresuraste el paso de tus manos y tu boca, querías que terminara, era increíble que un viejo como el aun pudiera tener ese tipo de erecciones. Pero antes de que alcanzara el climax alejo tu cara de su entrepierna con un empujón.

-_No has perdido tu toque ("…")_\- dijo mientras te extendía la mano para ayudarte a levantar cuando se escucharon varios toques en la puerta.

Y sin mirarte, te susurro-_Sabes lo que tienes que hacer…-_

Si, claro que sabias, tenías que meterte debajo del escritorio para seguir con tu labor de manera discreta. No muy orgullosa, podías decir que no era la primera vez.

Afortunadamente la persona que toco la puerta entro para informar que todos se retiraban de la base, así que solo quedaba tú y ese bastardo.

Una vez que se marchó pudiste salir e incorporarte, esperando la siguiente orden de ese traidor, que no tardo mucho…

-_Quítate la ropa…ya sabes el resto._-Ordeno mientras buscaba algo en el cajón de su escritorio.

Rápidamente te deshiciste de tu ropa, pero lo que te costaba más trabajo era…montarte en aquel escritorio…Era el último lugar donde habías echo el amor con el…antes de renunciar a tu vida de soldado.

_-Qué esperas_?-pregunto con una mirada divertida.

-_Tus papeles…_

-_No importa_.-te respondió inmediatamente, soltando un suspiro, te recostaste sobre el escritorio boca abajo, pero antes de que tu barbilla tocara la madera el té tomo del cabello dándote la vuelta bruscamente -Así está mejor…

Jadeaste cuando recargo su peso sobre tu cuerpo, aplastando tu vientre y tus piernas que colgaban del mueble. Sus labios se posaron los tuyos con delicadeza, el disfrutaba cada rose de sus labios mientras que su única mano comenzó a recorrer tus pechos sobre la tela de tu camisa.

Cerraste los ojos intentando concentrarte en otra cosa que no fueran sus movimientos e impulsos de tu cuerpo…

Su mano acaricio tus senos con delicadeza comenzando a soltar los botones para tener acceso a tu piel mientras sus labios comenzaban a apoderarse de tu cuello, succionando tu piel, regalándote marcas rojas y que en un rato serían moradas. Sentiste tus mejillas calentarse cuando sus dientes chocaron contra tu piel y un gemido escapo de tus labios.

Bajo hasta tu pecho donde tus pechos estaban ocultos detrás de la tela de tu top blanco, subiéndolo hasta que quedaron al descubierto, a pesar de haber amamantado a tu hija tiempo atrás tus pechos seguían siendo firmes y suaves.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio y bajo su rostro hasta unos de tus pezones tomándolo con sus labios y succionándolo con fuerza sacándote un gruñido doloroso que fue completamente ignorado por el ya que repitió la acción con el pezón vecino en repetidas ocasiones, sin alguna delicadeza.

Bajo su mano a tu desnuda intimidad delineando tus labios con sus dedos, para su disgusto no estabas tal mojada como esperaba, y eso te causo satisfacción, de estar en aquellos tiempos cuando eras joven ya estarías rogando por atención.

-_Con cuantos lo has hecho?_\- pregunto sin mirarte cuando su pulgar toco tu clítoris, sacándote un jadeo.

-_El padre de mi niña_-respondiste, su pulgar se comenzó a mover de manera circular y no muy placentera- _Solo con el…años atrás-_

-_Uh…eso sí que es una sorpresa-_ comento comenzando a dejar un camino de besos desde tus labios hasta tu vientre y tu intimidad, haciendo que te arquearas contra el mueble aguantando los gemidos que te provocaba al sentir su boca sobre tu sensible carne.

Años…años sin sentirte de esa manera, como era posible?

El cuidar de los animales de tu pequeño corral, cosechar verduras, frutas y plantas medicinales, sumando a Selene, te habían distraído lo suficiente para que te olvidaras de aquel acto tan placentero?

.

.

Selene miro el cielo ya completamente oscuro mientras abrazaba a Stela (su muñeca) con fuerza. Escucho los pasos de aquel chico rubio acercarse, seguramente para decirle que era hora de entrar a la casa, el frio comenzaba a sentirse, pero Selene no quería entrar.

Las nubes ya no la dejaban ver la luna llena…no podría dormir sin antes poder ver la misma luna que su madre veía o vería esa noche.

Tomo de su cuello un pequeño guardapelo dorado, donde estaba la foto de su madre y de su padre ya fallecido…

Tenía un extraño presentimiento y llamo a su madre nuevamente en un susurro…

.

.

El escritorio rechino cuando un peso extra se recargo en él, y jadeaste al sentir como su mano te indicaba que te giraras.

Con pesadez y un ceño fruncido obedeciste, aun estabas eclipsada por el primer orgasmo que te regalo, podías sentir tu humedad bajando por tus muslos y cayendo sobre los papeles.

Maldito Smith…el tampoco había perdido su "toque"…aun cuando te dio asco sentirlo en tu boca…ahora querías tenerlo dentro de ti…maldito!

Maldito! Se aprovechaba de que no lo habías hecho desde que Roy murió!...

…_**.Roy…Tu esposo…**_

-AH!

La realidad te golpeo en la cara cuando recordaste a ese hombre que tanto habias amado y el miembro de Erwin roso tu húmeda entrada.

Roy Beck

El hombre que habías amado con toda tu alma

Más de lo que habías amado a Erwin, pues él no te enamoro con promesas y sueños para el futuro, con palabras dulces y caricias…

Él no te hizo vivir en ilusiones.

Él te enamoro con hechos.

Comenzando siendo vecinos-amigos, ayudándote y enseñándote como era vivir en las montañas, apartada de la civilización, demostrándote su cariño con acciones, sin gritar a los 4 vientos que su corazón latía fuerte y feliz al verte reír.

Él era un caballero, un buen hombre.

**El padre de tu hija.**

-_…Dios, estas tan estrecha…-_

Casi te ahogaste cuando regresaste al presente, sentías como el dolor superaba al placer por mucho, tu compañero sexual actual ya tenía la mitad de su miembro dentro de ti y tu ni en cuenta?

Hundiste tu rostro entre tus brazos y te mordiste el labio inferior, era aún más grande de lo que recordabas, tus años de abstinencia te quitaron no solo práctica, si no también flexibilidad.

-_Uggh…-_sin tiempo que perder comenzó a embestirte con suavidad, soltando gemidos, con su único brazo apoyado a un lado de tus caderas.

Lo sentías…lo sentías moverse dentro de ti, como tu húmeda carne era extendida con cada embestida, acoplándose a su tamaño y forma…causándote que tu estomago comenzara a revolverse…pues ese era el mismo miembro que por años invadió la cavidad de un hombre…

Frunciste el ceño ante tal pensamiento, tendrías que ir al médico mañana mismo para ver si no te había contagiado de algo…

-…_Hump…oh…-_Tomando tu cabello con su mano y aplastando tus muslos contra la orilla de la madera, el hombre rubio comenzó a moverse de manera circular dentro de ti, alcanzando el punto sensible de tu intimidad, sacándote un grito que para tu desgracia, fue de placer.-_Oh…conque es aquí._

_Solo pudiste callar tu garganta, intentando ocultar las sandeces que querían escapar de ti. Pero eras humana, así que tu control duro poco._

Golpeado repetidas veces aquel lugar el soldado logro sacarte varios gritos que callaste mordiéndote la mano izquierda, tus paredes internas estaban jodidamente sensibles y comenzaban a estrecharse así como la humedad se incrementaba en tu entrada.

-_Ah…_\- estabas cerca, el cosquilleo en tu vientre y la fuerza que tus piernas perdían te lo indicaban, y también a él, pues salió de ti frustrando tu segundo orgasmo de la noche_-…mmm..- ese Bastardo..._

-_Acaso interrumpí algo?_-una maldita sonrisa surco sus labios completamente complacido al verte enterrar las uñas en la madera y los papeles. Tenía su miembro rosando tu entrada, inmóvil, haciéndote apretar los dientes ante la sensación de vacío en tus entrañas.

Conocías ese truco, te provocaría para una de dos cosas: que tú te empujara hacia atrás para metértelo tu misma o suplicarle que continuara.

Una sonrisa surco tu rostro sin que él lo notara, tal vez no tenías mucha práctica, pero tenías autocontrol para defender tu orgullo. Así que cerraste los ojos y te concentraste en tus latidos y tu respiración.

Al pasar más de 30 segundos la sonrisa del hombre rubio desapareció lentamente. No te movías…no hablabas…y el se comenzaba a desesperar.

-_Pídeme que te la meta ("…"), hazlo…-_escuchaste su orden y reíste mentalmente, el ya no tenía el autocontrol de antes.

-_Co…comandante…Erwin….me…_-susurraste las palabras a propósito, deseando alargar su espera- _métamelo…por favor…_-casi se te escapo una risa al escucharlo tronar la lengua cuando terminaste de hablar, tomo su miembro y lo inserto en tu entrada nuevamente, llenándote completamente de una estocada que se escuchó como una palmada.

El sonido de sus caderas chocando inundo la oficina, asi como los chirridos de la madera debajo de tu desnudo cuerpo.

Ganaste unos cuantos puntos al hacer lo que te decía, pero no como el quería. Sentiste como acerco la silla a tu pierna izquierda y empujaba tu cuerpo para enfrente, haciendo que la planta de tu pie quedara en el acolchonado asiento, dándole mejor acceso a tu cavidad.

-_gmm-_te mordiste la mano cuando aquel sonido abandono tus labios, mierda eso se había sentido genial…y al parecer no solo para ti, si no que aquella palabra le hizo crecer la polla.

Aumentando el chocar de su cadera contra tus glúteos, pronto acabaría sin embargo aún quería más.

-_Di mi nombre…-_

-….._Qué?-_

-_Di mi nombre…grítalo ("….")_-exclamo entre jadeos, pero no pronunciaste palabra alguna, no deseabas cumplir esa orden.-…_.Que esperas?-_

-…-

Su ceño se frunció por la ira, no cumplías su orden…te merecías un castigo.

-_AAhggg!-_exclamaste cuando su única mano se posó sobre tu nuca y te empujo violentamente contra la madera del mueble, dejándote por unos segundos en shock por el impacto.

-_Dilo! Dilo o no veras a tu maldita hija otra vez!_

Abriste los ojos a mas no poder, sentías como un ardiente liquido subía por tu garganta quemándote, tu ceño se frunció, tenías que hacerlo…al diablo tu dignidad! Tenías que recuperar a tu hija de cualquier forma! Sin importar el precio.

_-Erwin! Ah!_

Como si hubieran sido palabras mágicas, el rubio llego a su límite derramando su caliente esencia, llenándote y cayendo sobre ti exhausto.

Tu apenas y podías normalizar tu respiración, podías sentir como la comida de tu estomago se elevaba y bajaba lentamente.

Volviste la mirada a la ventana, donde las nubes tapaban la luna llena…tu pequeña niña…solo un poco…poco tiempo para estar untas de nuevo.

.

.

Mikasa tomo en pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos, aquella niña se había quedado dormida mirando el cielo, en su mano la muñeca se mantenía quieta y en su cuello el guardapelo abierto se balanceaba lentamente.

-Mamá…-susurraba entre sueños la pequeña niña.

La asiática entro a la casa y deposito a la niña en el sillón junto a la chimenea.

-Mamá…mami…

Escuchando las palabras de la niña se levantó y camino a la ventana del lugar, ya comenzaba a preocuparse, donde estaba la madre de la niña?

Miro el cielo antes de cerrar las cortinas, la luz de la luna aun no lograba deshacerse de las nubes que la ocultaban.

.

.

Subiste el cierre de tu pantalón y terminaste de abrochar el botón en silencio, sin darle una mirada al hombre que fumaba en la silla de piel aun lado tuyo.

Te miraba con atención, cada movimiento que hacías mientras te vestías, ya solo te faltaba la chaqueta donde ocultabas un pequeño revolver especial de mujer, para emergencias.

Te pusiste la chaqueta y te colocaste frente aquel hombre, tenía que decirte donde estaba tu niña –Donde esta Erwin? Dímelo…

-Como murió tu esposo?-te cuestiono esta vez.

-Que?-

-Como murió el padre de tu hija?-soplo el humo del cigarro.

Dudaste un instante en responder, pero ya era hora de terminar aquel juego-…hace 6 años fue a un bar para celebrar la despedida de soltero de su hermano con él y otros 7 amigos…se involucraron en una pelea y cuando intento detener a su hermano para que no comenzara a golpear a los otros clientes le dispararon por la espalda.-respondiste indiferente.

-Oh, ya veo, que lastima, muriendo dejando sola a su esposa y a su hija de 2 años eh?

Frunciste el ceño ante su burlona respuesta y repetiste tu pregunta:

-Donde esta Selene?

Te miro un instante y luego desvió su mirada a la cómoda donde reposaba un equipo de maniobras 3D sobre 3 cajones.

-El cajón de en medio, dentro del libro del pájaro azul, ahí encontraras la dirección. Puedes llevarte el libro para tu hija, seguro que le gustara.-Respondió apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

Abriste el cajón que te indico y tomas la dirección de la 5ta página del libro.

-"Calle Micreros, no.18…Shinganshina?"-Miraste sorprendida al rubio-"Shinganshina?"

-Si, la recuperamos hace 3 semanas, el muro fue cerrado, es seguro vivir ahí.-Te respondió prendiendo un cigarro más.

-Espero que no mientas…-escupiste con odio las palabras cerrando el cajón con el libro aun adentro.-Hasta nunca Erwin…

-Su nombre era Roy Beck cierto?-te detuviste antes de tomar el picaporte- de cabello negro y ojos cafés verdad?

-….-Lentamente empezaste a voltear tu cabeza… como era posible que el…

-De unos 28 años-prosiguió- campesino y cazador, pariente lejano de los Braus-Miraste sobre tu hombro él tenía una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Cómo sabes?-cuestionaste con un hilo de voz.

-Bueno, era necesario saber quién era aquel tipo con el que comenzaste a vivir…después de todo nunca dejaste de pertenecerme…

-…Erwin…acaso…-la poca luz de la habitación había oscurecido tu rostro, solo la luna iluminaba una pequeña porción de tu boca rosada.

-Tenía que saber si te convenía, después de todo sería con quien pasarías el resto de tus días y con el que criarías a tu niña…que lastima, para ser alguien tan honrado era un perfecto imbécil.

Frunciste el ceño y giraste completamente para verlo a la cara-Erwin…que hiciste?

-Digamos que…le pedí un favor a alguien para que borrara una amenaza…-Muy tranquilo, dio otro soplo a su cigarro.

Comenzaste a temblar de impotencia al encontrar el secreto de sus palabras

-_Tu...lo…mandaste a__….-el rostro de tu marido regreso a tu memoria, la última sonrisa que te regalo aquella tarde al salir de la casa. Su último beso en el marco de la puerta, su promesa de estar en casa para el desayuno….su pálido rostro cuando te pidieron que lo identificaras…en un charco de sangre._

-_Así es, siendo alguien que disfrutaba el lico en exceso, no hubiera sido un padre muy ejemplar para tu pequeña Selene no es así? Después de todo solo yo tengo el derecho de ser el padre de esa niña ya que tú …_-

No logro terminar de hablar pues una bala atravesó su frente, abriéndose paso por su cerebro, matándolo al instante.

.

.

Selene abrió los ojos y miro la ventana cerrada. No...Aun no debía dormirse-"_Tengo que verla…"-pensó al caminar tambaleándose_

_-La luna?_

_-Si, cuando estemos separadas recuerda que tenemos que ver la luna desde donde estemos, porque ella tomara nuestros sentimientos con su luz y los enviara a la otra cuando la veamos._

_-Lo inventaste verdad mamá?_

_-N..no, es cierto. Muy cierto, nunca miento, soy tu madre o no?_

_._

_._

_._

Respiraste agitada sosteniendo tu pequeño revolver con una sola mano, el cuerpo del Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento cayo de la silla haciendo un sonido seco.

Bajaste el arma y caminaste hasta el escritorio, tomaste una hoja limpia y un poco de tinta para comenzar a escribir…una carta de suicidio.

Pusiste que el se había suicidado por la muerte de Levi y el hecho que su discapacidad no le permitiría vengarlo.

No era difícil, sabias hacer la letra de Erwin así como su firma, años siendo su asistente con los papeleos e informes te dieron experiencia.

Tomaste los documentos manchados con fluidos corporales y los arrojaste a la chimenea de la habitación, buscaste en los cajones una botella de su licor favorito, y no solo encontraste eso, sino una jeringa con morfina y una nota con la letra de Hange. Medicamentos para soportar el dolor de su brazo mutilado y el dolor de su corazón tras la muerte del Lance Corporal.

Tomaste tu arma y la limpiaste con un pañuelo de su cajón para luego ponérsela entre los dedos.

Le inyectaste la morfina en un brazo para luego llenarla de Whisky y inyectarla en su nuca. La sangre se escapaba lentamente por el orificio de su cabeza, así que no había mucho problema, lanzaste la jeringa a la chimenea y tomaste el dichoso libro del pájaro ese.

Cerraste la puerta y te marchaste por la puerta trasera. Solo había unos 5 guardias en el lugar, y al parecer no notaron el sonido de la bala. Tomaste un caballo del establo y saliste por la vieja entrada que estaba clausurada por carretas abandonadas.

Mientras los galopes del caballo se alejaban del aquella base, las nubes se dispersaron en el cielo dejando que la luz de la luna llena iluminara tu camino a tu pequeña Selene.

.

.

.

La noticia de la muerte de Erwin Smith no tardo en regarse como fuego en pólvora por todas las murallas. Inmediatamente Hange Zoe tomo el puesto como nueva Comandante. No se investigó más sobre la muerte de aquel veterano, era bastante obvio que fue un suicidio.

.

.

Y entre las montañas del muro Rose, una niña de cabellos negros como los de su padre y ojos idénticos a los de su madre leía un libro de un pajarito de colores, sentada en un pequeño tronco, su vestido y su cabello suelto eran acariciados con delicadeza por el viento. A su lado una hermosa mujer sentada con una canasta de frutas en sus manos, miraba a su pequeña con ternura, ambas sumidas en su mundo de perfecta armonía, ambas amándose con el alma. Ambas ignorantes de que una vida comenzaba a tomar forma en el vientre de la mujer adulta…

Sobre ellas un cuervo y un águila calva las miraban con atención sobre un enorme roble.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin…**

**.**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

**Titulo fumado y sin chiste…. Espero que les haya gustado, siendo este mi primer trabajo con esta pareja. Sé que la historia es pésima, pero a pesar que trate de exprimir más mi cerebro nada salió…T.T**

**Pero al menos no falto el yaoi.**

**Si a alguien le gusto o si alguien vomito leyendo esto por favor regálenme un Review!**

**Solo me queda decir: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Que se la pasen bonito y nada más.**

**Nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**

**A 29/12/14-primera edición**

**30/12/15-un año después, lo reedite. Mi mala ortografía es un asco XD**

**Atzuko-san**


End file.
